The Rise of the Ninja
by SHADOWPRIESTESS16
Summary: She had been stranded on Earth for a least 200 years. Now the war between the autobots and the decepticons has come to earth. She will soon have to decide which side she's on and which side she's against. With my oc Nightshadow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Return of a Lost Warrior

Nightshadow POV

"Got to move, otherwise risk getting caught by the decepticons," I said as I was jumping through the trees in the dark of the night. I'm trained as a ninja both on earth and on my home planet. I had received word from the enemies that my planet had been destroyed and that the 1000 year war had been brought to this planet. I stopped on a tree branch and thought to myself, "why? Why bring our war this planet.? Its so peaceful on this planet. It doesn't need anything that could destroy the beauty of this planet." I stopped and sat down on the branch and continued to stare off into the distance. I was completely unaware that I was being watched from afar. "I found her. I better go alert Optimus," said the stranger as he disappeared into the bushes

Normal POV

It was a peaceful night at the N.E.S.T base, that was until Jazz came roaring into the the base screaming his head off about finding one of the autobots that had been MIA for four years. Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, pushed himself off his berth and walked into the foyer of the base. "What is all the racket about," he asked. Jazz began panting like a crazed moron. "Jazz, catch your breath and tell me what is going on," said Optimus. "Optimus, I can always wrack him with a wrench if you want to," said another autobot. This autobot was white and red and had a red cross symbol on his chest. His alternate mode was an ambulance. His name was Ratchet. "What the heck Ratchet. Why are you threatening me so late at night,"screamed Jazz. "Jazz, shut up and tell me what you want to tell me," asked Optimus. "I found her! I found Nightshadow. She's in a forest in the upper mountains of California," yelled Jazz. Soon the remaining autobots came trailing into the the foyer, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. "What the hell is going on? I was just having a nice dream. I was surrounded by a lot of femms and they were all crawling on me. Oh," said the black autobot. "Ironhide that's sick you creeper," said the dark blue femm. " Arcee, Ironhide calm down. We're going after Nightshadow and we all know that she could disappear if we don't find her soon." "Oh man. Is Nightshadow a hottie. That smoking hot body and that chest plating. Ow! I just want to get her into my berth," said Ironhide. "Ironhide that is disgusting. Now lets get back on topic, anyway we're going after her," said Optimus. Soon the human soldiers began to come into the foyer. Then one spoke, "Optimus what the hell is going on? Its 2 o clock in the morning." "I'm sorry that we woke you and your men Captain Lennox," said Optimus. Captain Lennox was the man in charge of the autobots and where their were sent on their missions. "Captain, we have received Intel on the where abouts on one of our own," said Optimus. "so why don't we get going. I mean really. If we don't find her soon the cons will get to her first," said epps. Epps had been a veteran soldier for a long time and he had been through hell and back. He knew the costs of war and lets just say that things had gotten complicated ever since the auto bots had arrived. "Epps is right, if we don't do something soon the decepticons are bound to pick up her energy signal. We have to act now." Said Lennox. " Gear up people. We're going to find ourselves another autobot."

**Hi guys this is SHADOWPRIESTESS16 speaking. I'm new at this writing so any feedback is welcomed. Even flames I really don't care. It helps me become a better writer. So if you could review that would make me very happy. Sorry this is so short. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. There are more to come. By the way Nightshadow is my oc. Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Introducing the Decepticons

Megatron's POV

Argh. These bots call themselves decepticons. I'm working with worthless worms that can't even defeat a single autobot. Well, time to end this once and for all. I walk into the foyer of our base and find all the men drinking themselves silly. Most of the men are passed out from over energon and the rest are stumbling around drunk. "Starscream! What the hell is going on? You're supposed to be keeping order among the men," I shouted. "Lord Megatron! I'm sorry but the men are getting uneasy," screamed my second in command, Starscream. "Starscream, are you blaming this on me? Are you saying that I'm not worthy of leading the decepticons? Well are you?" I screamed. He turned and looked at my men, they all gave him a look that said "go on say it we dare you". I was not impressed; my soldiers blame our last loss on me well they can go frag themselves for all I care. I'm their leader and if anyone of them dares to challenge my authority well they'll be used as spare parts. "You all know what will happen if you dare challenge me," I yelled at them. They all began to shake. Hehehe that's right fear me, I have all the power and authority. Hahahahahah. I watch as all the men who are able to walk run off to their posts and those who are to drunk to walk try their best to run. My gosh I am surrounded by idiots. What's this I hear? I walk over to the main computer to see what is going on. I look at the screen and notice that we have detected another cybertronian signal. Then I realized who it was, it was my sister. I thought that she had perished in the destruction of our beloved home planet of cybertron. I was soon to be reunited with her. Soon very soon. I would get her to join the me as the second in command. Hey bye bye Starscream.

Starscream's POV

Great, just great. I got yelled at by Megatron. That is the worst part of being seconded in command; you have to deal with the punishment of your commanding office. I walked along the corridor trying to get to the command center. I knew what I did was wrong but who would take his soldiers out for a energon beer or two. Well as I walking into the command center Megatron began yelling at me. "Starscream, prepare the men that can mobilize to move out," He barked at me. "Okay. Exactly, why do you want them to get ready to mobilize?" I asked." "Because," said Lord Megatron, "we are going after Nightshadow, my sister and last surviving ninjabot. We have to find her before those cursed autobots." My eyes light up. Nightshadow was the most beautiful bot that I have ever laid eyes on. She and Megatron are the surviving members of the royal family on cybertron. I met her when she was a teenager as they say here on earth. She was walking through the place garden when I met her. I was in the garden because her brother and I had gotten in an argument over a project we where working on for the academy. Then she came out. I turned my head to see her walking through the garden in her beautiful white gown. She looked like an angel in her satin gown. "Hi Starscream, what are you doing out here? Aren't you suppose to be with my brother working on a project for the academy?" she asked. I just continued to stare at her. "Oh sorry. I just came out to take a breather. Your brother and I got into a fight over what we did on our project," I said. "Oh I'm sorry about that. He's been under a whole lot of stressed while at the academy. I can't wait to go." Said Nightshadow. I came out of my thoughts when Megatron began yelling at me again. "Starscream, hurry up. We're going to leave without you if you don't get a move on." I signed well maybe we'll get Nightshadow to join us. For now I have to deal with megatron.

**Well chapter two is now done. Get ready for chapter three. There's going to some drama coming up in later chapters. If you could pretty please hit the review that will make my day. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Let the Battle For the Ninja Begin

Nightshadow's POV

I ran towards the cave that I had been staying in for a few weeks. I had been stuck in the cave for what felt like a year. All this rain had been bugging my circits for the past few days. Yes I know that I have a human form but I like my true form. When I got to my cave I walked over to the place that I had been calling my bedroom. I took off my wet clothes and changed into my ninja gear that I got from the ninja village of kohana. I had been training there ever since I arrived on this beautiful planet. I had reached shinobi level of ninja within three years. I had been made supreme commander of the Anbu black ops division last year. My ninja gear consisted of a sleeveless black shirt, black ninja pants, silver ninja gauntlets, two different ninja masks, black ninja high heel boots and leg protectors, and my ninja pouches. When I'm in my human form, I am 5''8, have tan skin, long black hair that goes down to my waist, black eyes, white teeth, and a really well toned body. What I'm trying to say is that I'm fit. Like any human girl I have curves. Hehehe, I have even been told that other human femms would kill to have a body like mine. Suddendly I heard a loud crash coming from out of my cave. I ran out and saw something that I really didn't want to see. My brother and the decepticons fighting the autobots. "Damn it!"

Normal POV

When Optimus, the autobots, and N.E.S.T soldiers arrived at the location the decepticons had already beat them to the location. "Why hello Optimus. I'm surprised to see you here. Now its time to end this once and for all," said Megatron. "Megatron, what are you doing here," yelled Optimus. " Well what do you think Prime. I'm here to collect my younger sister," said Megatron. All the autobots knew that Nightshadow had a brother but for it to be Megatron, the leader of the decepticons that was shocking. "Decepticons, attack and capture Nightshadow," yelled Megatron. "Men, get ready to rumble," shouted Captain Lennox. It was so sudden, the decepticons began attacking the autobots and humans. Lucky for the N.E.S.T soldiers, they had been taught how to fight against the decepticons. "Lock and load boys, it's time to kick some decepticon butt," shouted another soldier. This soliders name was Epps, he had been apart of the N.E.S.T team for three years now. They soon charged at the decepticons and started shooting at them.

Nightshadow's POV

Great just great. I have to make my desion sooner than later. Join the autobots and fight for justice and peace or join the decepicons and fight to rule the universe. I stare at the autobots and decepicons thinking of who I'm going with. The it hits me. I take a deep breath. I know who I'm going to join. I went over to my weapons case and pulled out the swords. They had been given to me by my mother before she died. Just thinking about that made me shiver. I strap them to my back and run to join the battle.

Optimus' POV

As I was fighting Megatron, I turned around to see if the soldiers were holding their own. They were doing just fine. Suddenly I heard the snap of tree brach and turned to see Nightshadow jump out of nowhere. But whos side was she on? I see her charge at Megatron with two swords. I think I now know whos side she's on. I similed. Its time to end this battle once and for all.

**Surprise! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I told you that they were to be some twists. You thought that she would go with her brother. Anyway leave me suggestions and comment and maybe i'll use your idea. Don't worry you'll be given credit for the idea. Bye. SHADOWPRIESTESS16 **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Jazzing it up

Jazz's POV

Yo. The name is Jazz. I've been with the autobots for a while now, maybe 2,000 years in earth years. My vehicle mode is a silver Porsche and to tell you the truth: I LOVE IT. I've been through a whole lot ever since the autobots and I have arrived on Earth. It's a peaceful place here, nothing like it was on cyberton. After I told the N.E.S.T team that I had found Nightshadow and that we were going after her, I began shaking. I had been in love with her ever since she joined the autobot side. When she arrived at the autobot headquarters she was pretty banged up. She told us that she had witnessed the deaths of her parents and that her brother had killed them before her eyes and that he charged at her. I was completely stunned, her own brother had killed their parents and had tried to kill her as well. She soon was paired up with me and I taught her everything there is to know about using fire arms and hand to combat. I was a master in cybertronian ninjutsu and I taught it to her. She mastered it fast and was really happy to learn it. Turns out that her mother was a cybertronian ninja and was going to be her teacher until her sudden death. So our feelings for each other began to grow and after a while we could be seen snuggling up against each other. I went to Optimus for advice about what I was feeling, turns out that I had begun to court her. She found out as well from Arcee, but she soon accepted the fact that I was courting her. I think that made her happy, finding someone to love and knowing that he will love her back. During a battle we got separated on the field, I was completely scared. We hadn't bonded but we were able to send each other love. I was spark broken, I had lost the one that I had loved for years. But when we came to Earth, I felt her sending her love to me. I located her in a forest in the heart of California. When I told optimus about my discovery I jumped for joy when he and Captain Lennox had decided to find her. I transformed right away. Now we're here and fighting Megatron. Suddenly I see someone running out of the woods. It's her, its Nightshadow. My love has returned, at last. We can be together again.

Nightshadow's POV 

After I came running out of the forest I noticed something looking at me. I turn my head and see my love. My true love. Jazz! Ever since I was separated from him in a battle a long time ago I thought that I lost him, but fate has brought us back together. Suddenly I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I turn around and see that my brother has taken a swing at me. I should focus on the battle, but I can't take my eyes of the eyes of my lover. I have missed him so much and I just want to be with him again. Suddenly there is a huge explosion behind me. "Scrap!" I yelled. I realized that Tidal Wave had arrived on the scene. This pissed me off good. Soon I hear a cry and the energon in my veins stops suddenly. I look around for Jazz, my Jazz. But it turns out to only be the ever annoying starscream screaming out in pain at the fact that my lover had just shot up his wing. Hehehe. That's Jazz for you. Suddenly I here a yell, "Decepticons! Retreat! Don't think that you've won the war Optimus. I'll be back." I turn around yet again just in time to see the Decepicons warping out. I put away my two katanas' and walk over towards Jazz. "Jazz, is that really you? I'm not dreaming am I," I asked. "No. You're not dreaming Nightshadow. It really is me. I've missed you so much," said Jazz. I smile up at him. He's only a few feet taller than me and many years older than me, but that doesn't stop me from loving him. I stand on the tips of my feet and kiss him on the lips. "I missed you so much. Now hold me and don't let go," I whisper. He pulls me closer to him and whispers, "I won't. Not in a million years."

**Wow. Yet another twist to the story. What will happen to Starscream and his love for Nightshadow? Stay tuned to find out. Bye. SHADOWPRIESTESS16**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Battle

**Hey guys, SHADOWPRIESTESS16 here. I received a very helpful tip from one of my readers. I kinda went a little to fast. Sorry about that. ^_^; Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy. **

Normal POV

The N.E.S.T team had arrived at the site where Jazz had located Nightshadow. "So where was the last location that you saw," asked Captain Lennox. "The last time I saw her was in the woods, so I think that would be the best place to look," said Jazz. Optimus was looking around the area. "Optimus, whats the matter? Is there anything wrong," asked Ironhide. He looked around when suddenly a siren went off. "Is that the siren for a warp gate? Who would be warping right now?" Asked Lennox. The team turned around just in time to see Megatron and his goons come out of the warp gate. "Well, we meet again Optimus. Now you either back off or we'll beat you," said Megatron.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Starscream started firing at the autobots which caused the human soldiers to scatter and take cover as they began firing at the decepticons. "Autobots, attack formation," yelled Optimus. The autobots took off in other directions, Hot Shot took off to try and draw starscreams's fire, Red Alert charged at Demolisher, Ironhide began firing at Cyclonese, and Arcee took on Tidal Wave. Optimus and Jazz were both fighting Megatron, when suddenly Megatron pick Jazz up and threw him to the ground. "Ow Man that hurt like hell," yelped Jazz. "You are not going to get to Nightshadow. We won't let you," said Optimus. "Well you don't stand a chance against me," chuckled Megatron. "Now its time for one of you to die. Do you want to take a vote and make it democratic?" "How bout not," said Jazz. Megatron then smirked and lifted his foot to stomp on Jazz's face. "Good-bye autobot."

Jazz looked up to see Megatron's foot coming down on towards his face when suddenly out of nowhere something blocked Megatron's foot. "What the...? Who dares to challenge me?" Yelled Megatron. Jazz looked up and couldn't believe his optics, a ninja sword blocking Megatron's foot. The other autobots, decepticons, and human soldiers turned to see a new transformer join the battle. Her armor was similar to the gear of human ninjas except it was bigger, the armor itself was black and silver. The gear consisted of black ninja combat boots, a black sleeveless ninja shirt, a black and silver ninja skirt, silver gauntlets, and a black ninja mask. "who are you and why do you dare challenge me?" Asked a curious Megatron. "You should know who I am," said the femm. She removed her mask and revealed her face. "Nightshadow!" Cried Megatron. "Well prepare to face your own sister," yelled Nightshadow. Nightshadow charged at Megatron and began to attack him.

Megatron pulled out his own sword, due to the fact that he left the starsaber back at the base. CLANKING! The two swords met and exchanged blows and continued to duel. Both Nightshadow and Megatron looked like they were dancing, but it looked like that Nightshadow would win the duel. "Nightshadow, come on! Kick his metal aft," yelled Jazz. "Don't worry Jazz. I'm going to kick his aft. Don't worry this is going to end shortly," said Nightshadow. "Decepticons, retreat. We aren't through. We come back and get my sister another day. Good-bye for now." Said Megatron. With that said he disappeared. "Damn it. Don't worry we'll get him someday, Optimus," said Captain Lennox. There were going to be more battles in the up coming year, but they were prepared. They would be ready when the time came. For now team Prime was heading back to N.E.S.T headquarters.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Meeting the Human Children

**Hey guys, SHADOWPRIESTESS16 here. I'm so sorry that I have updated in a while. I've been busy.**

**Ratchet: No you haven't**

**Me:Ratchet, shut the frag up. (Sticks tongue out)**

**Ratchet: don't make me throw a wrench at you. (Waves a wench)**

**Me: I'd like to see you try. I own nothing except Nightshadow. (Turns towards Ratchet) Bringing it on old geezer.**

**Ratchet: That's! Come on you little brat (chases SHADOWPRIESTESS16)**

**Me: by the way, in the last chapter I kind of described Nightshadow's armor different than the chapter 3 description. Sorry. ^_^; Nightshadow has two sets of similar armor. **

Normal POV

Soon the Autobots, the N.E.S.T soldiers, and Nightshadow returned to base and that is where all the hassling began. "Oh. So cool you got a new bot. What's her name?" asked an overexcited human girl. "Miko, calm down. You get overexcited when a new autobot joins the team," said Bulkhead. The young girl who was called Miko hung her head and said, "Sorry." "It's okay. My name is Nightshadow. I'm the princess of cybertron," said Nightshadow. She smiled down at Miko. "Cool," said Miko. "A real alien princess."

"So what are we going to do with her prime? I mean she is the princess. Are we going to be following her from now on?" Asked two boys. The taller of the two was named Jack and the other was Raphael or Raf for short. "Nightshadow is still really young to be giving the orders, so I think that I'll be giving the orders for a while," said Optimus. They all head to the lounge area where Miko and Nightshadow were playing around. "Nightshadow let me introduce you to our human friends Jack, Miko, and Raf. There are also Alexis, Billy Rad, Carlos, Fred, Mikala, and Sam but they couldn't be here today," said Optimus.

"That's okay Optimus," said Nightshadow. "I've already met Sam and Mikala. They go to my school." "You have a human form Princess?" Asked Ratchet. "Yeah. I have to in order to get all my food and supplies," said Nightshadow in a mocked tone. "Anyway, I better get going. My mother, father, and brothers are going to be wondering where I am. I went on a survival trip for a few weeks and I bet they're wondering what happened to me," said Nightshadow. The autobots and human's watch as Nightshadow transformed into her human form. "Need a lift?" Asked Jazz. "Sure. I'll see you guys after school tomorrow. Look me up. Nora Wayne," said Nightshadow. She climbed into jazz and left with a whole lot of explaining to do when she got home.

Jazz's P.O.V

As I drive down the road towards Nora's house or should I say mansion, I feel her slump against my seat. I feel her warmth on my seat and it sends a sensation that I can't describe in words. When we arrive at her front door she climbs and out and says "Good night jazz. See you after school tomorrow." she gives me the time and place on when to pick her up. Suddenly she bends down and kisses my hood. I feel my hood heat up as she goes inside to explain why there was a strange car in the drive way. I drive off knowing that my future sparkmate is in a good place where she'll be safe from the decepticons.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Enter the Siblings

**Hey guys SHADOWPRIESTESS16 here with a quick update. I meant for this story to be a mix of NCIS characters and Transformer characters. Sorry. Also sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had finals this week and let me tell you they were stressful.**

**Ratchet: yeah right.**

**Me: Shut the frag up. I don't own any NCIS characters or Transformer characters. They belong to their true owners. I just own ideas and Nightshadow.**

Normal POV

It started off as a normal day at the autobot's base that was until the alarm started going off in the N.E.S.T headquarters. "What the hell is going on?" yelled Lennox. Nora walked into the base and watched as everyone was yelling their heads off. "What is going on?" yelled Nora as she came in. "we have already been read into the program. Can we see our sister now," yelled a voice. Nora turned around and began shaking like crazy; she knew who those voices belonged to. "Let them in, Lennox. Those are my brothers and they already know of our existence," Nora said calmly. She turned around and sighed as the brothers came into the base; this was going to be a long day.

Tony's POV 

Really what is wrong with these people? They act as if they have never seen another human being. All me and my brother Tim want to do is see if my kid sister is okay. Sure she is an alien from another planet, but ever since she's come into our lives she has brought sunshine to the house. She's always cheerful even when something bad happens, she brightens a darken room. I turn towards the soldier that's in charge of running the security here at the N.E.S.T base. "Sir, you may come in. You've been given entrance," he said with little emotion. "Thank you," I said and turned to my brother Timothy, "We can go in now." Timothy and I walked through the gate and into the base. Last night when she returned to the mansion she was driven by a Porsche which was driven by itself. When she told us that it was her future sparkmate, Tim and I flipped. We're meeting this autobot if she likes it or not.

Normal POV

Nora was in her true form and pacing back and forth in the main foyer. She was worried due to the fact that her brothers were going to meet Jazz for the first time and they could get a little violent when meeting her boyfriends. They would yell themselves hoarse and give them a lecture about that if they tried anything that she didn't want, they would hunt them down. As she continued to pace Jazz entered the room and walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "Hey sweetspark. What's wrong? Jazz asked. He tilted his head as she snuggled into him. "My brothers are coming. They want to meet you and make sure you don't try anything funny with me." Nightshadow said.

Jazz's POV

Scrap! Her brother coming to the base? Frag! I noticed that she was tense and had begun to pace again. I grabbed her and turned her to face me, "Don't worry sweetspark," I said. "We'll get through this together. What do your older brothers do for a living?" I watched as she tensed up again. She closed her optics and took a breath. "They work for a government agency, called NCIS. Naval Criminal Investigation Service," she said. Frag, I'm so screwed!

**Me: well there you go. I wonder what's going to happen to jazz when Tony and Timothy get to the foyer. Well stay tuned. Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Meeting the Family

**Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy this chapter. This is really going to be exciting.**

**Ratchet: haha.**

**Me: what's funny you old bot?**

**Ratchet: Nothing.**

**Me: Anyway I own nothing but ideas and Nightshadow. Come here Ratchet. (has a hammer behind my back)**

**Ratchet: heck no.**

Normal POV

As Nightshadow began to pace back and forth again she began to panic. What if my brothers think that Jazz isn't the right guy for me, she thought. As she was pondering this Jazz was freaking out more than she was, what if they think that i've only been using her to frag her, he thought to himself. As they were still worring, they fail to notice that Tony and Timothy had come into the room and were looking at them. "Ah, Hello? We're here you know," Tony said. Nightshadow turned around to face her brothers, she felt her face plate heat up. She sighed, might as well get this over with. This was going to be hard.

Nightshadow's POV 

I turned to face my brothers, this was the moment we've all been waiting folks. The family meeting the boyfriend. I looked towards my brothers and sighed, "Tony, Tim, I'd like to introduce you guys to my future sparkmate and boyfriend, Jazz." They turned towards Jazz and gave him a good look over. My spark was beating a mile a minute, I was afraid that they would draw their guns and start shooting at him. But to my surprise, Tim walked towards Jazz and stretched out his hand to him. " Hi Jazz, I'm Tim Wanyne, Nora's older brother," he said with confidence. "Hi Tim, I'm Jazz, Nightshadow's future sparkmate," Jazz said. I watched as Tony approched Jazz, "Hi. I'm Tony Wanyne, Nightshadow's second older brother. You better not be trying anything that she doesn't want." I began to feel my face plating heat up again, Scrap, why'd he have to bring that up. Sigh well he's just looking out for me.

Jazz's POV

I watched as my Nightshadow began to talk to her brothers, I watched from the side lines. No wonder she was so worried, I hope these humans don't try to access my files, cause let me tell you I have some parking tickets to my name. Suddenly there was a bang from the labatory, I turned to see my mate sheild her brothers as dust headed straight for us. I covered my optics as the dust tried to get in them. As the dust calmed down I stood up and faced my mate, "Are you guys alright," I asked. I already knew the answer but I wanted to make sure. "Yeah we're fine. But what caused that explosion?" Nightshadow asked. I shrug my shoulders " All I know is that it came from the lab next door." I watch as Nightshadow stood back up, she was thinking for a minute then her face looked worried. "The lab next door belongs to Perceptor! We have to go make sure that he's alright," she cried out. She headed for the door with her brothers on her shoulders, " Are you coming?" I nod and walk over towards her and we both exit the foyer and head into the lab.

Normal POV

Jazz and Nightshadow with Tony and Tim on Nightshadow's shoulders walked into Perceptor's lab and are greeted with smoke. When the smoke clears they are greeted their

faces turn to horror at the sight before them.


End file.
